Reste dans mes rêves
by Roselani
Summary: «Ces deux êtres évoluent dans deux mondes différents mais c'est en surmontant leurs différences et les obstacles ensemble qu'ils arrivent à rendre le monde possible.» Elle le regarda dans les yeux.«Un peu comme nous.»DMHG


**Disclaimer: Tout a J.K.Rowling."soupir"**

**Note de l'auteure: Oui c'est encore moi avec, vous avez deviné, un OS DMHG. Je me sens inspiré ces temps-ci. Bon, au début je voulais faire quelque chose de plus dur mais je crois que c'est finalement devenu un peu mièvre.**

**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_

oOoOo Reste dans mes rêves oOoOo

_

* * *

_

_Tout est fini. _

Je retourne cette phrase dans ma tête depuis des heures. Trois mots, quatre syllabes, onze lettres. Séparés, ils peuvent signifier plein de choses différentes. Ensembles, ils brisent des coeurs. Mon coeur.

Je revois la tristesse dans ses yeux ambrés et la difficulté qu' avaient ces mots à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Je me souviens de mon coeur dont les battements s' étaient accélérés, du noeud enserrant douloureusement ma gorge. J'avais envie de mourir et d'ailleurs, j'ai encore cette sensation.

Son regard brillant me suppliait de dire quelque chose, de la retenir, de lui promettre qu'à l'avenir je serais fort. Elle me croirait et nous serions de nouveau réuni. Mais ma bouche est resté irrémédiablement close.

Je suis un lâche.

La vérité pure et dure. Drago Malefoy est un lâche.

Chaque seconde passé en sa compagnie me rappelait cette réalité. Son sourire chaleureux et joyeux me rappelait ma froideur et ma dureté. Son intelligence et sa culture me rappelait ma fermeture d'esprit. Son humilité me rappelait mon arrogance.

Ce que je suis _réellement_.

Hermione et moi sommes aussi contraire que le blanc et le noir. Quelque chose nous liait cependant, et je n'en comprenais pas le sens jusqu'au fameux soir où une jolie histoire me fut contée. Je ne l' oublierai jamais aussi sûrement que je n' oublierai jamais ses doux baisers.

Je venais de lui faire pars de cette anomalie qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis un certain temps. Nous étions assis en tailleur à même le sol dans la Salle-sur-demande, lieu de nos rencontres clandestines.

Ses yeux s' étaient illuminés comme si elle attendait que je lui en fasse la remarque. Elle s' était légèrement penchée en avant, la voix aussi basse que si elle voulait me confier un secret. Et s'en est un, pour moi.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire que j'ai apprise en bouquinant par-ci, par-là. Un mythe en fait. C'est celui de la création d'après les mongols et il commence comme ceci: _au début est apparu un chien sauvage qui était bleu et gris. Son destin était imposé par le ciel. Puis vint une biche qui était sa femme. _» À ce moment, je ne comprenais pas où Hermione voulait en venir mais je ne l'est pas interrompue.

« _Selon les lois de la nature, l'un devrait détruire l'autre. _» Elle avait hésité. Je me souviens encore de ses joues qui se coloraient alors qu'elle continuait. « _Seulement, dans l' amour rien n'est bon ou mauvais, rien n'est construit ou détruit, il n'y a que des mouvements. Et l' amour change les lois de la nature. _» Il y eu une sorte de flottement. Hermione regardait ses mains et comme tous Gryffondor qui se respecte, le rouge lui allait à ravir. « _Ces deux êtres évoluent dans deux mondes différents mais c'est en surmontant leurs différences et les obstacles ensemble qu'ils arrivent à rendre le monde possible_**.(1)**_ Chacun apporte à l'autre ce qu'il lui manque, ils deviennent ainsi complémentaires._ » Elle s' était de nouveau arrêtée, puis avait poursuivi d'une voix gênée en me regardant en face. « Un peu comme nous. »

Oui c'est une fort belle histoire...

Et maintenant, je suis étendu sur mon lit, les mains passées derrière la tête et le regard vague contemplant le plafond. Aucun Serpentard n' ose s' approcher et je n'en suis que plus heureux.

Je continue de me repasser cette scène à l'infini en m' imprégnant de chaque détail. Elle était gênée de parler d'amour avec moi et de mon côté, j' étais mal à l' aise. Je croyais que ce sentiment était pour les faibles et m' était étranger. Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que j' y ai succombé comme le plus faible des faibles, la preuve étant mon coeur en mille morceaux. Et j'ai aimé y succomber, oh oui, j'aurais voulu sentir pour l' éternité les frêles bras d' Hermione m' enserrer.

_L' amour est la plus belle souffrance de l'homme..._

Ces mots prennent tous leurs sens à présent.

Les petites mains graciles d' Hermione ont brisées mon coeur, certes, mais se serais faire de nouveau preuve d' égoïsme. Au moment fatal, une douleur indescriptible était passée dans son regard, une douleur si grande qu'elle avait encore plus scellé mes lèvres. J'ai su que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que je lui avais fait endurer et qu'elle endurerait à l'avenir si je la retenais. Je ne veux plus la faire souffrir.

Notre relation avait été tumultueuse, difficile et pleine de disputes. La marque dénaturant la peau blanche de mon avant-bras avait été la goutte de trop.

« Tu es devenu un homme, Drago. Tu fais parti des nôtres maintenant. Je suis fier de toi. »

Ces mots font échos dans mon esprit.

Mon père est fier de moi et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde. Cette année est un nouveau départ, une chance à saisir auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je dois accomplir quelque chose pour lui et il faut que je chasse Hermione de ma tête sinon je ne pourrai réussir ma mission. Chose plus facile à dire qu'a faire...

Ce soir je n'ai pas mangé mais je m' en fiche. Je me glisse lentement sous les couvertures du lit en espérant que le sommeil veuille bien de moi. Ainsi, peut-être que je rêverai d'elle, de ses mains hésitantes et timides parcourant mon corps, de ses douces lèvres embrassant les miennes, de son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau.

Si j'avais été plus courageux, plus _fort, _je l' aurais retenue et aurais dis tous ces mots d'amour que je refoulais. Je l 'aurais laissée me sauvé de l' obscurité, m' éclairer de sa lumière. Mais je ne suis qu'un lâche qui ne la méritais pas et qui ne la mériterai jamais.

Je ferme les yeux et c'est le visage radieux d' Hermione que je vois. Quelques heures plus tard, quand tout est noir et que des ronflements s'élèvent autour de moi, les bras de Morphée m' emporte paisiblement et je parviens finalement à rêver...

Je la vois là, heureuse comme si rien ne s' était passé, m' attendant dans un monde où tout est possible, où un chien sauvage bleu et gris est lié à une jolie biche.

Les yeux clos, le visage libéré de toute froideur, un doux sourire étire mes lèvres.

_Bonjour bel ange..._

**

* * *

**

**oOoOo Fin oOoOo**

* * *

**(1)** J'ai lue ce mythe dans un livre de Paulo Coelho alors je lui fais mes plus plates excuses pour l'avoir un peu massacré. Même si elle existe belle et bien dans la culture mongole.

* * *

**Phrase traditionnelle de tous auteurs fanfictionniens: laissez moi une review ;-)**


End file.
